Accidents Happen
by livvy180599
Summary: Morgan has a fight with her dad, how bad could things really get?
1. Chapter 1

Morgan's POV

The heat of the sun is what woke me up from my slumber. My head felt like it had been pounded with bricks. I sat up and grabbed my acing head, squinting from the afternoon sunlight. I rolled over, my hand landing on a muscular chest and I smiled. His soft snores brought a smile to my face and I ran my fingers down his chest. A groan emitted from him as he opened his beautiful eyes.

"Hey" I say giggling.

"Morning" he replies huskily.

"Last night was amazing, what I remember of it anyway" I laugh.

"Yeah, although, I think we should get ready for work now" he says sitting up in the bed.

"Do we have to, I really don't want to face my dad and everyone else after last night" I groan.

"I know, babe, but we still have to go to work" he says getting out of bed.

I just groan again and flop back down on the bed as I hear him laugh at me.


	2. Chapter 2

At the lab, sometime later.

"Morning guys" I say cheerfully walking into the breakroom.

"You're awfully cheerful after what happened last night" Nick says looking at me strangely.

"Well, I had a great night after that little incident" I say grabbing a cup of coffee for my dull headache.

"What happened after the thing with your dad?" Sara asks from the other side of the table.

"Just did some things that made me happy" I say smiling to myself.

"Okay…" Catherine says sceptically.

"What's happening guys?" Russel asks as he and Finn walk into the room.

"Nothing, we are just trying to find out what Morgan did last night, because it obviously involves a guy that made her happy" Sara laughs, smirking at me.

"Ooh, who was this guy?" Finn asks.

"No one" I state nervously.

"Bullshit, he's obviously someone you care deeply about, if he makes you this happy" Catherine says smiling.

"Alright, fine, I love him, but you are still not getting a name" I say standing up and walking out of the room.

Nick's POV

"She's hiding something else, isn't she?" I ask looking at the rest of the crew.

"I know, I always thought she was in love with Greg, but I'm guessing that wasn't true" Catherine says looking confused.


	3. Chapter 3

Six hours later

"Hey, have you guys seen, Morgan and Greg, they should have finished up at their crime scene by now" Russel asks walking into the breakroom with a worried expression.

"No why?" I ask getting slightly concerned.

"The patrol guys are back, but there hasn't been any sign of Greg or Morgan" he sighed.

"Where could they be then?" Sara asks nervously.

"Guys, someone's hacking into our department software" Archie says running into the room.

We all look at each other before running into the AV lab.

A picture of a dark warehouse was showing on the screen and we gasped. We all knew what was going to happen.

"Mr Russell" a voice says and we see a man walk into the frame.

"What do you want?" Russell asks.

"Why does it matter what I want, because nothing will be able to save what you love most" the man says as he turns the camera to reveal two people tied to chairs.

"Oh My God" Sara cries bursting into tears with Catherine.

"No!" I scream at the screen.

"What is going on?" Ecklie asks walking into the room.

"Well, Well, Mr Ecklie, what do you think you should do to save your youngest CSI's?" the man asks.

"Michael Kington?" Ecklie asks.

"That's right, you took away my son, and now I'm going to do the same thing to your daughter and who she's married too" he states grinning widely.

"Morgan's not married though" Ecklie says and the man laughs.

"Really, the paper I sent you says otherwise" he said still laughing manically.

Archie opens up a document on the other computer screen and my mouth goes agape.

"Oh, My God" Catherine says standing in front of the screen.

"What does it say?" Russel asks.

"Morgan is married" she states clearly shocked. "And you won't believe to who"

I look back at the screen and see Greg and Morgan sitting back to back on the chairs. Their faces were glum and they looked in pain.

"Greg" I say looking back at them all.

"What about him?" Jim asks.

"She's married to Greg" I smile.

"When did this happen?" Sara asks.

"By the date on the marriage certificate, I'm guessing sometime last night" Catherine says.

"That's why she was so happy" Sara states.

"I hate to break up this realization fest, but there are things that I need to do." Michael says.

He walked over to Greg and Morgan and pulled out a knife.

"Oh god, this isn't going to end well, Archie, I need you to trace the IP address and try to find a location" Russel demands as we watch Michael circle the two of them.

Heavy breathing was all that could be heard for a couple seconds before Michael plunged the knife into Greg's arm. He let out a yell, as Morgan broke out into violent sobs.

"Don't hurt them" I plead watching my younger siblings suffer.

"Now why would I do that? What's the point of keeping them alive, if I don't have fun with them?" he smirks placing the knife back in his hand.

He walked back over to them and sliced the knife down the middle of the rope holding their hands together. He then kicked the two chairs over, causing them to fall to the ground.

"GET OVER THERE!" he yells as the two of them scramble over to the corner of the room.

He then turns to the camera and shouts "MAKE A SOUND AND THE KNIFE GOES INTO THEM!"

We all quietly sob as we can't do anything but wait for Archie to find the address. He was typing faster than he had ever typed before.

"You, certainly are a pretty one" Michael smirks walking over to Morgan, causing her to move closer to Greg.

I turned my head and I could see that Ecklie was trying his hardest to remain calm, but it was killing him watching his daughter suffer.

"Come on, we're going to have some fun" he says grabbing Morgan by the arm.

"HEY, DON'T TOUCH HER!" Greg shouts pulling Morgan away from him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?" Michael shouts before pulling out a gun and aiming it at Greg.

Greg's eyes remained fixated on Michael and Morgan's sobs became harsher.

"GET UP!" he yells grabbing Greg by the arm.

He pulls him towards the door as Morgan screams after him. The door slams and Morgan collapses to the floor, crying. It was quiet for a minute before a scream was heard from another room. Morgan's head shot up as the screams intensified. Suddenly sounds of splashing water were heard and my eyes became wet. Morgan sat up on her knees and looked at the camera before casting her eyes downwards. She began drawing in the dust on the ground and I stared intently at what she was writing.

 **4 2 5 southern avenue drive**

"She gave us an address" I whisper just as the man came back into the room pulling a soaking wet Greg behind him.

Morgan wiped her hand over the address and it disappeared. The man threw a gasping Greg down next to Morgan and she wrapped her arms around him. She ran her fingers through his wet hair as he spat out water from the ground.

"Next time, he won't be so lucky when he defends you" Michael laughs before walking over to his tools.

"Are you okay?" I hear Greg whisper to Morgan and she laughed slightly.

"Greg, you were the one that almost drowned and you're asking if I'm alright?" she says.

"Well are you?" he asks and Morgan just kissed his cheek and nodded.

"I am, thanks to you" she says grabbing his hand.

"I hope, you enjoyed the last few minutes of seeing your friends" Michael says before shutting off the camera.

The minute the camera turned off, Brass was on the phone and we were all heading to our cars.

"Will we get there in time?" Sara asks nervously.

"I bloody hope so" I say getting into my car.


	4. Chapter 4

Once we arrived at the abandoned warehouse, we all bolted inside with our guns drawn.

"LVPD!" Jim shouted just as a man ran out from behind a cupboard and the officers ran after him.

Ecklie, Catherine, Sara, Russell and I all ran into the room he just came out of and gasped at the sight we saw.

"Help me, he's not breathing!" Morgan sobs as she crouches over an unmoving Greg.

"Oh My God Greggo!" I say as I fall to my knees beside him.

"Nicky, start compressions" Catherine says as I reach over to place my hands on Greg's chest.

"Come on Greg" Russell whispers as they all hover around us.

"Come on Greg, please" Morgan sobs as she held his hand.

"Come on Greg, breathe" I say before he gasped, expelling water from his mouth.

Sighs of relief were heard from everyone and I turned him onto his side.


End file.
